Damp garments, sport and athletic equipment, boots and shoes have been dried out in storage areas having natural air circulation. Garments and sport equipment that retain water will mold, mildew and have unpleasant odors without adequate removal of water and moisture from the equipment. G. L. Dhaemers in U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,893 discloses several self-contained dryers for accommodating articles, such as clothing, sporting equipment and shoes. The dryers have walls that cause heated air to re-circulate in the drying chambers to decrease the moisture content of the air and increase the drying energy efficiency. Blowers and fans associated with electric heaters operate to circulate heated air through the drying chambers. The dryer shown in FIGS. 23 to 26 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,892 is a chest or foot locker structure having a rigid housing. Wheels and a handle attached to the housing are used to facilitate manual movement of the dryer. The top of the housing has a cover movable to an open position to allow access to the drying chamber. A motor driven fan located in an air mixing chamber within the housing draws air through a filter into the drying chamber. Air porous walls within the drying chamber allow air to flow from the drying chamber back to the air mixing chamber for re-circulation back into the drying chamber. Air also flows out of the drying chamber through a filter having activated charcoal to remove odors from the air discharge into the environment. This dryer requires an internal motor and fan associated with an electric heater, and specialized porous walls within a housing. While this dryer is effective to dry articles in the drying chamber it is complex and expensive to manufacture. The travel and sports bag equipped with an air distributor and ozone generator of the invention disclosed in this application is effective in air drying articles without complex and expensive structures.